robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
My Kind of Mean
++ Training Facilities ++ Located in the basement beneath the grand hall, the Training Facilities are a series of large pyramidal structures at the base of each of the Decagon's ten main towers. Internally shielded, reinforced and designed to handle all but the most eggregious displays of power and force by those inside them, the ten training rooms make use of holomatter emitters to similate any combatant, obstacle or environment. Training gear allows participants to feel similated damage and injury without need for massive repairs, and without a threat to their lives. Smaller practice and interview rooms, as well as lecture halls flank either side of the rectangular hallways between training room entrances, where instructors can assess and train students under their command. Everything here is flat brushed steel, moderately lit, floors painted with room numbers and guides towards various training stations. Arcee arrives in the Traning Facility, and she immediately heads over to the targeting range, pulling her laser-pistols from subspace. Already in the training room, Scattershot is putting his team through their paces. "Strafe, keep the target area pinned down, Afterburner, Lightspeed, tighten your fire lines. Nosecone, you have got to pick up the pace. If ya don't, you'll end up leaving an area wide open fer troops to push through easily. Close the ranks!" he barks. And as it seems to go better, the Technobot commander finally calls out. "That's enough, mechs! Go get some rest and clean up - we have parade duty tomorrow, ya know how it goes - enjoy the break, we may not get many more of them much longer." he comments. As Arcee arrives, Scattershot pauses to give her a nod. Who wouldn't acknowledge her as she arrives in the training area. Some of the others openly check her out as they leave the arena. "Sorry 'bout the mess." the Technobot commander comments. "We were just clearin' out." Arcee looks over toward Scattershot and his team as they finish up their training, and she smiles slightly. "Oh, no trouble at all, I'm just here for a little target practice," she admits. "Heard you mechs got to throw down a bit at the prisoner exchange last cycle." Scattershot gives a nod of his head. "Prowl and Zeta wanted us there to mix it up, so we were happy to oblige. Kept the cons honest during the exchange, ya ask me." he comments as he leans back against the wall to watch the femme with her target practice. It wasn't all that long ago that Arcee was simply an office aide to Senator Proteus, but since she resigned and came to work for the Autobots, it's as if she's become an entirely new spark. Anyone watching her gun down swift-moving targets would probably find it hard to believe she once did nothing more than handle Senator Proteus' daily schedule. "Maybe. As honest as they can *be*, at any rate," Arcee mentions with a slight smirk. "Although I suppose they could claim we started the aggression, it wasn't like they were any less hot for a fight." Raising a optic ridge, it's easy to tell that the Technobot leader is impressed with the femme's skill. But of course, she is the embodiment of 'looks are decieving'. Scattershot folds his arms over his chest, frowning at something on the radio and grunts. "Damned cyclops is filling her net with all the wrong information." "He's not particularly helpful," Arcee admits. "Matter of fact, I'd say he's a pretty good antagonist, if nothing else." She pauses from her targeting, returning her pistols back to subspace and then turning toward Scattershot. "I'd be willing to bet that sometime in the next few cycles, either Prowl or Captain Springer will brig him because of his never-ending mouth." "If he was brought in to keep us honest, he's doing a pretty poor job of it." Scattershot comments as he listens to the banter on the channel. "Sometimes its just better to let the scrap run from the mouth and let it out of their system, right? Went by to try to cheer up the kid earlier, only pissed her off, I think." "So you've been here a long time, havent you?" Arcee asks curiously. "Do you know if a lot of recruits mouth off like this? I'm not sure I even want to interact with them...they seem really unwilling to see the importance of maintaining control." "Been around for a long time. And I used to be mouthy - which is why I usually get the mouthy ones." Scattershot barely surpreses a chuckle. "If ya ever see my team, you'll understand why I get what I got and why I have the attitude I do. I got anger management issues, laziness, would rather be anything other than a racer and shoot everything and let Primus sort it out. Whatever issues that Whirl has - they ain't anything I haven't seen before. But the kid? The cons worked her over good and it seems Whirl has taken up being her personal protector. That ain't what she needs. Not with the way things are goin these days. That type of attitude is gonna end up gettin her killed." he shrugs his shoulders. "She needs someone to talk to that may understand but also gets what we're about. I ain't that mech - but maybe ya can see about feelin' her out?" "I don't know if she's going to like me very much," Arcee says, grinning in amusement. "But I'll stop in and talk to her, sure. True fact, our 'resident psychologist' hates me so much, he won't even remain in the same room when I enter. Soooo...I think I understand what you mean about being problematic. I think I just have a *different* way of being problematic to some. The way I see it, it's worth a try, even with that crazy Whirl in the room. It will be interesting to see him again; the last time I met up with him, he attacked me. But I think I'm going to see how this goes. It's worth a try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" "Well, it doesn't make a good impression when your commanders are going around punching mechs in the face, even when they deserve it." Scattershot says with a chucklesnort. "And the gal seems to be under enough pressure without me squashing her friend." there's a grin that suggests that he may just do it anyway. "And I don't think I could handle being in the same room as Rung without the overwhelming need to break his 'glasses' and pulling his aft armor over his head." the large mech admits. "Mechs are too damned fragile these cycles, ya ask me." Arcee laughs suddenly. If Scattershot was mean, he was her kind of mean. She'd love to rough up Rung at times, too. "Well, it was nice meeting you, sir. I think I'm going to take your advice and go pay her a visit. I'm not expecting great things, but...I'll be there to listen if she wants that. Because you're right, she has been through a lot. Least she needs right now is someone to hear her out." "At least it will shut up one-optic on his ideas that he's filling her head with. I'd offer to come with - but I've met my quota of punchin folks in the face fer now." Scattershot says and gives a tip of his head towards the femme. "Hope to see ya around, gal. Certainetly brightens up anyone's day." he comments with a grin as he gives a chuckle. "I'll be around, and...thank you, by the way," Arcee says to Scattershot graciously. "Because I think that's an idea worth trying...and...I don't think I would have come up with that." She's sort of surprised that Scattershot-the-crazy-one came up with it, but she isn't going to say that. She heads out, probably headed off to medical.